


A Close Shave

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the flashfic challenge "the morning after".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

Steve is putting his shoes on when he hears the knock on the door. Puzzled, he crosses the living room to see who would be knocking at this hour--it's early, and Danny should be getting there soon so they could head out to HQ together. When he opens the door, Steve sees that it's Danny.

“What's with the knocking?” Steve asks, confused.

“What, can't a guy knock on a door?” Danny rocks on his heels, then pushes past Steve into the house. “I just felt like knocking, all right?”

“You never knock.” Steve blinks at the empty space where Danny had been standing, then steps back and closes the door.

“Listen, I knock. I can knock with the best of them.” Danny shoves his hands in his pockets, eyes shifting as he examines the couch, the window, the bookshelves.

“Okay, but not here,” Steve insists, unreasonably irritated. “You never knock here. It's weird.”

“You complain I never knock, but now I knock and you're giving me a hard time?” Danny turns to Steve, fixing on a point just past Steve's right shoulder.

“I am not--fine, fine, knock all you want, if it makes you happy.” Because of course Danny would choose now to start knocking, as if he has some kind of problem with invading Steve's space. Which he clearly does not.

“Thank you so much for permission to knock on your front door.” Danny's chin goes up and god, he's so fucking belligerent sometimes, it makes Steve crazy.

There's a moment of silence and Steve shifts his weight, uncomfortable. “Oh, hey, I heard from Chin earlier. They recorded Scarpelli setting up two more deals, one of them tomorrow night, at the docks.”

“Good,” Danny rubs the side of his neck. “That's good.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. He sits on the arm of the couch, heel bouncing restlessly on the floor. “Going to be nice, putting that asshole away.”

Steve's looking forward to taking Scarpelli down. The guy deals in drugs and weapons, he's scum and Steve is looking forward to slapping the cuffs on him. And they will, due to their undercover work--attending a party at Scarpelli's house the night before, getting a private meeting with him and slipping a bug into his office, hiding another one in his kitchen.

It had all gone so smoothly. Until later in the evening, when he and Danny were sipping their drinks, pretending to enjoy the party. No need to raise suspicions by heading out too soon. But then LeJoy had shown up, an ex-con who Steve had crossed paths with while in jail. An ex-con who knew exactly who Steve was.

“At the dock,” Danny repeats. “Fun. So, let me guess, guns this time?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods. “Twelve cases of AK-47s.”

“Great.” Danny rubs the side of his neck again. “Going to be a big operation.”

LeJoy could have blown Steve's cover, but he never got a look at Steve's face.

“By the way, thanks again, last night,” Steve says, his cheeks growing warm at the memory. “That was quick thinking. If LeJoy had made me, things would have gotten ugly.”

It had been a startling yet brilliant move--Danny climbing into his lap, cupping Steve's face and kissing him, his lips warm and friendly as they pressed against Steve's. It was that kind of party, the kind where no one would look twice at two guys making out on the couch. Danny's hands had neatly covered most of Steve's face, blocking him from LeJoy's view, and as LeJoy strolled past, Danny had tucked Steve's head against the side of his neck, hiding Steve's face completely.

Steve can still smell Danny's warm, sweaty skin, it had been a heady moment and maybe Steve's hands had strayed, had become a little too familiar. But Danny had been straddling his lap, fitting perfectly as if he had belonged there and Steve wanted to be convincing, and, well, Danny's ass. It was right there.

“Yeah, hey,” Danny shrugs, elaborately casual. “I didn't want all that hard work going down the drain. It took forever to set up that meet.”

Steve nods in agreement. “Thought we'd never manage an invite to that party.”

It was just that--well, they had gotten caught up in the moment, Steve supposes. There was no other reason, after LeJoy was safely shut away in Scarpelli's office, for them to have continued with it. Steve had continued nuzzling and mouthing the side of Danny's neck, until Danny made this noise, a fantastic, desperate noise and pulled Steve into another kiss, this time not so friendly and warm, but hot and hungry and needy. And maybe Steve had gotten a little too handsy, maybe his fingers curled around areas they shouldn't have but god, Danny had been so amazing, his body warm and solid and vibrant and willing and just--amazing.

Afterward, when they had finally gotten their act together and left the party, the ride home had been silent and painfully awkward. Kono acted as their driver so it wasn't as if they could talk about it in the car. Then again, there was really nothing to say. They had kissed but it was just pretend, it had saved their asses and it didn't need discussing. They could just forget about it and move on, which is exactly what Steve plans on doing.

It was no big deal. Just a few kisses. And maybe some groping. To make it authentic.

“So, Steven.” Danny rubs his neck again. “We going to work today or what?”

“What is with your neck?” Steve asks.

“My neck?” Danny asks. “You're asking what's with my neck? The neck you rubbed your stubbled cheek against last night? Whisker burn, that's what's wrong with my neck.”

He moves his hand away and tugs his shirt collar down. Sure enough, there's a blotch of red, angry skin, just above his collarbone.

Steve winces. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? You're sorry?”

“Yes, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?” Steve scrubs a hand over his face and okay, fine, so maybe they are talking about it. Not that he needs to be reminded of Danny's hot breath in his ear, of Danny's warm hands slipping under his shirt and god, he could have stayed there on the couch with Danny all night.

“What about the bit with your hands on my ass? You sorry about that too?” Danny asks, scowling now.

“No,” Steve says. Danny has a lot of nerve, making that face at him. After all, it was Danny who climbed in his lap in the first place. “I'm not sorry at all. Are you sorry about your tongue visiting my mouth? Because it was certainly there.”

“No, am I not. Not one bit.” Danny folds his arms over his chest and looks as indignant as can be, but his cheeks are tinged with pink.

Which is not cute, not even a little.

“Okay.” Steve says with a curt nod. “Neither of us is sorry about anything. Now that that's settled, can we get on with our day?”

He stands, grabs his wallet and phone from the bookshelf and heads for the door, nearly bumping into Danny who is doing the same, as if he's trying to rush out of the room before Steve.

“Excuse me,” Danny says, but he doesn't take a step back.

Now that he's up close, Steve gets a good look at the red mark on Danny's neck. It's hard to take his eyes off of it.

“Does it hurt?” Steve asks.

Danny shrugs. “Just a little irritated.”

“Like you.”

“Yes,” Danny agrees. “Like me. Irritated because you--”

“Because I what?” Steve prompts when Danny doesn't finish.

“Because you, you kiss like you do everything else.” Danny raises his hands in supplication, then drops them. “Terrifyingly.”

“Terrifyingly?” Steve ponders it for a moment. “My kisses scare you?”

Danny nods. “Yes.”

And Steve can't stop grinning, because he gets it now. If it all meant nothing, then Danny wouldn't be scared at all.

“Oh, please. Shut up,” Danny says, even though Steve hasn't said a word.

Steve reaches out and touches the side of Danny's neck, fingertips drifting lightly over reddened skin. Danny doesn't step away and Steve's heart begins to race.

“You and your scratchy face.” Danny pokes a finger at Steve's chest, but he's grinning, too.

“I shaved this morning,” Steve points out.

“So you did.” Danny cocks his head to one side, looking Steve over thoughtfully.

Steve steps closer, ducks his head down and bumps his nose against Danny's. “Tell me again how scary I am.”

“You're absolutely, one hundred percent terrifying.” Danny says. And then he kisses Steve.

Apparently Steve is so scary that Danny has to push him down on the couch and straddle his lap again, kissing him all the while with great determination, as if he's going to get it right this time. Steve finds that Danny's ass feels even better than it did the night before and yeah, they're going to be late for work and he probably should call Chin and let him know. Plus he and Danny really should talk about this, they can't keep kissing and not talking but Steve's mouth is way too busy and for someone that is supposedly so very scared, Danny is making a lot of happy noises so hey, there will be plenty of time for talking later. Right now Steve is going to finish what they had started last night.

And for once, Danny doesn't seem to be complaining at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beard burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357289) by [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447)




End file.
